


What Matters

by slythwolf



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythwolf/pseuds/slythwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways to fall in love at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Books

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, we didn't know Tonks had been in Hufflepuff. Therefore, she is in Gryffindor in this fic. Mea culpa.

"Crawly," the librarian says, frowning, the day he is hired.

"It's Slytherin now," the Founder replies. And he smirks.

They have lunch together sometimes; the Founder tries to make the librarian blush – and often succeeds. He brings the librarian rare books of dark magic and the librarian tsks and says, "Really, my dear," and his eyes twinkle.

What matters in the end is that the Founder and the librarian come to an Arrangement. Nobody knows about it but them. It involves Work, but also wine, conversation and, rather more often than not, the touch of a hand and a smile.


	2. Kindness

Myrtle is rubbish at Transfiguration. This is the least of her worries.

School is practically nothing like at home, but what matters is the same: none of the other students in her year will talk to her; they talk over her, through her, and nothing they say is ever polite.

When an older girl, McGonagall, a Gryffindor, volunteers to tutor her, Myrtle can't help but feel a little frightened. The older girls, she has learned, often tend to be the worst.

But McGonagall—Minerva—is kind, and very pretty, in a severe way. Myrtle starts to look forward to studying.


	3. Flight

Tonks loves Quidditch matches. She loves to watch the grace of the players in the air. That's a lie; she loves to watch the grace of the referee.

Madam Hooch is really quite pretty; Tonks wants to be like her, but the rest of the Gryffindors tease her when she comes down to breakfast with yellow eyes.

Flying lessons are tough when you're The Clumsy One, especially The Clumsy One among Gryffindor first-years, which is difficult to accomplish in the first place, given the competition.

But what matters is, Tonks does her best, because she has someone to impress, now.


	4. Quidditch

Percy's never cared much for Quidditch. There are much more interesting things going on in classrooms, in the lectures, and Percy always pays close attention and takes lots of detailed, colour-coded notes, because this is what matters.

People say Percy should have been in Ravenclaw, and he thinks that they may be right.

He begins seeing a Ravenclaw girl, Penny, who quite enjoys a good Quidditch match. They sit together every Saturday.

It's funny – Percy's shared a dormitory with Oliver for over five years, but never really seen him.

Percy's never cared much for Quidditch. Then he sees Oliver play.


	5. Bully

What matters is that he looks at her.

Millicent doesn't do it out of spite, like Pansy, or because she honestly thinks he's inferior, like Draco. She does it so he will look at her.

She's not as clever as the others, so she doesn't so much say horrible things to Neville as push him down in a mud puddle or knock him into the wall. She does it as often as she has the chance, because when she pushes him he looks at her and she keeps hoping this time he'll really see.

And then, one day, he does.


End file.
